The Ambush
by LuxaTheUnderlander
Summary: Yay! This is my first oneshot. It's about that ambush at the eleventh hour on Solovet, Marcus, Horatio, and their bonds. You will see how different Solovet's actions are from who she really is. Hope you enjoy!


**The Ambush-story of Solovet's last hours.**

**  
Okay, this is my first oneshot, and it describes what happened at the eleventh hour during the war of Time when Solovet, Marcus, and Horatio were ambushed at the spinner lands. It is written in third person, Solovet's POV. Hope you like!**

Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I do not own Solovet or the rest of the Underland Chronicles. If I did, I would be rejoicing my brilliantness on an island in the Caribbean. That is all.

* * *

Death.

There are so many different definitions for the word.

Death.

It could be something you see coming, or it could be completely unexpected.

Death.

You could welcome it with open arms, or you could do everything you could to push it away and hold on to life, however horrible it may go on to be.

Death.  
Young or old, big or small, human or rat, it was guaranteed to come, but how you dealt with it was your own choice.

Anything could happen with death.

Solovet had just arrived with Marcus and Horatio in the depths of the Spinner Lands. They had taken a back route just to be sure they would avoid attack. The Underland was at its tensest, with the War of Time raging within absolutely everyone's view. There was no where to hide, so they had to fight.

And little did they know what was coming for them.

Solovet's hope was that the spinners would be easy to persuade, but she highly doubted this outcome. She wasn't planning on resorting to violence, but she had her sword, in case it became their only option. And Solovet was always ready. As head of the Regalian military, being ready was an absolute necessity. She would be charming if she needed to be. Conniving if she needed to be. Sneaky if she needed to be. Whatever it resorted to, she would be it. That was how she was.

The first spinner that saw them spun out a quick web to prevent their retreat into the main tunnel.

"Stop," it said, in English. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Solovet recognized this spinner, though. Its name was Xenox, and she had seen it twice before on previous trips to the spinner lands. Queen Wevox had positioned it near the tunnel entrance on both occasions, most likely because of his spinning speed.

"I am Solovet of Regalia. I mean no harm, nor do my companions. We have come to see Queen Wevox," she announced, staring into the spinner's numerous eyes. They were quite intimidating, actually. But Solovet kept her head and made sure her voice was quiet and low, for the spinners did not tolerate loud noises. Gregor the Overlander had learned that the hard way on his first visit. And it had affected all of them. She often spent hours on end pondering the bizarre and inappropriate ways of the Overlanders. They had a tendency to be suicidal in the Underland.

Xenox was quiet for a moment, and then he turned down the tunnel and drummed on his chest and released a sequence of vibrating sounds. A few spinners responded in the same matter, and within a few minutes the massive spinner queen Wevox was in front of them, staring them into the eye, while they stared into hers.

After a minute, Solovet spoke. "I am sure you remember me."

Queen Wevox nodded. "How could I forget, Solovet?" she said in a low voice, sort of silky, but husky at the same time. "What is your business? If it involves the war, we are uninterested." She said firmly, as if guessing her guest's purpose. The spinner queen gazed at the human with piercing eyes, as if trying to burn a hole through her face. It was obvious she didn't want them there under any circumstances.

Solovet knew that most didn't try to reason with the spinners, except her foolish husband Vikus. He believed far too strongly in peaceful compromise, which had little chance of actually being executed. Especially with the spinners, who, if you got on their last nerve, would likely spin you in their stickiest, tightest silk and leave you to die. If you were really unlucky, they would drink you. The older woman still couldn't get over the image of Queen Wevox holding her granddaughter up to her fangs, ready to be drunk alive. She didn't show it in a way that was common, but she cared deeply for Luxa.

Obviously, most didn't get involved in any conflict with the spinners, since it had likelihood to lead to a fatality on their part. The smart thing to do would have been to leave and fight the war without the assistance of the spinners, but Solovet had a mission, and she intended to fulfill it. By no means would she crumble and falter.

She held her gaze equal to the spinner's. "As a matter of fact, I have come on behalf of the war." She spoke calmly, keeping her head. "I would just like you to realize how much benefit would arise in your favor if you were to join with us." The Regalian woman preferred to get to the point straightaway, contrasting to those who stalled for as long as possible. It saved extremely valuable time. And time was exactly what they needed more of. By the command of the prophecy, the seconds were slowly ticking away…

_Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…_

The ticking had been going on endlessly in Solovet's mind, not giving her a rest for a second. The steady beat served as a reminder as to how little time they had left, how the time was running out and slowly fading away…

They _had_ to win this war. For the sake of Regalia and the entire human existence in the Underland. It was essential to their survival.

Queen Wevox gave an exasperated moan. "Solovet, we do not wish to take part in this endless conflict between you and the gnawers. It is a pointless task for us, and it will only draw us to be even more separated than we are now. We prefer being neutral, as it brings us less chance of attack from either side."  
There was no doubt about it; Queen Wevox always came straight out and to the point, just like Solovet.

Solovet sighed. "It may just end with this, Wevox. You have no way of knowing. Perhaps if you help us, the war will turn farther in our favor."

She attempted to persuade the arachnid, but the Queen remained indifferent. Solovet made one last attempt at persuasion. She wasn't supposed to notify anyone else about this, but she had a feeling it might turn the spinner queen's outlook on the war. She just hoped it would be enough.

"You know, we have broken the code," she whispered. There was no doubt about it this time; the eyes of the spider widened in surprise. Solovet continued.

"So it will not last much longer, if you aid us. And think about it, we would be in your debt. We never forget to repay a debt. It is our way."

The silence lasted longer this time, and it was obvious that Queen Wevox was thinking this over thoroughly. Solovet gave a small, practically unnoticeable smirk. She did have a way of getting what she wanted, didn't she?

Finally, the queen cleared her throat and began to speak. "We know you are always willing to repay a debt, Solovet. But we are not sure we are ready to risk so much for you. What have you done for us but been partners in trade?"

Solovet didn't respond, but her hopes dropped considerably. But Queen Wevox wasn't done yet.

"We will think about it, Solovet."

Solovet's hopes rose a bit higher. "Alright, that is all I ask of you. But keep in mind you will have to think quickly. We are planning to ambush the gnawers within a day from now." She nodded, careful not to show much emotion. With the spinners, it was best to be somewhat apathetic, at least for the most part.

Wevox nodded. "If we agree to join your side, we will meet up with your troops. It is undecided," she said. The Regalian woman could tell that she was hinting that she didn't want to be bothered anymore. Well, Solovet could take a hint.

"Agreed," she said. "We will leave you to your business now." She mounted Ajax and they flew out of the tunnel. Once they were out of the spinners' earshot, Solovet bent down to speak in her bond's ear.

"What think you?" she muttered.

Ajax gave a content purr. "I believe we have them, Solovet," he hissed back, obviously satisfied with their progress.

"Yes. We must inform Marcus and Horatio of the news. And then we must get back to the troops. The assault will be soon," Solovet said, going silent.

The two guards had been waiting at the river, towards the border between the spinner and crawler lands. They had agreed that too many visitors at once might have altered the spinner queen's decision.

When the two guards saw Solovet and her bond approaching them, they saluted her and flew closer.

"Have we made progress?" Horatio asked. It was clear that they had been anticipating the pair's return for a while now.

Solovet nodded smugly. "She agreed to think it over, but I believe she will join us. She proved to be more easily persuaded then I thought. Of course…that may be because I told her that we have broken the code." She said the last part a bit hesitantly.

The pair of guards looked astonished. "But…Ripred told you to avoid informing anyone of that at all costs! What if she decides not to take our side, and tells the gnawers of our success?" Marcus stuttered, looking a bit surprised that he had spit out such an outburst, no less at the head of the army.

Solovet remained impassive, and shrugged. "I do not have to listen to him. And besides, she will join our side. I am sure of it. Now let us…" she began, but stopped mid sentence. A thumping, growling sound was coming from down the spinner tunnel, getting louder and louder by the minute.

"What is going on?" Horatio cried, looking frantically around.

"Take air! Quick!" Solovet instructed loudly. The bats all flew up as high as possible, which was only a measly twelve feet. Anything…well, besides a crawler, could reach them there.

Suddenly, a wave of gray, black, and brown rounded the corner. There were at least thirty gnawers coming at them, covered in spinner webbing and looking angry. One at the front of the pack was even holding a spinner carcass in its jaws. It was the corpse of Xenox, Solovet recognized the orange and red speckles on its back. But there was no time to dwell on the death of this spinner. The gnawers were coming, and coming fast.

There was no time to flee. They had to fight.

"Go!" Solovet shouted, and her and her guards dove at the oncoming rats, swords out. The fliers had their claws extended as well, in case a quick defeat was needed.

It was a whirlwind of severing blades, slashing claws, and splashing blood. The rats were proving to be extremely vicious.

Solovet closed in on a big gray one that was facing the opposite way. She plunged her sword into its back and it jumped in surprise, lunging at them. Ajax ripped into the soft flesh of its underbelly with his claws before it could reach them. It fell to the ground, twitching. Solovet turned away, having no desire to watch the rat's ensured death. She was busy at the moment.

Two lunged at them from separate sides, and another came at them from the front. Solovet and Ajax performed an excellent defense maneuver. Solovet plunged her sword into the chest of the one coming from the front; while her bond snapped open his wings farther, breaking the necks of the ones coming from the left and right. Satisfied, Solovet was about to turn onto another rat, but heard a scream, followed by a terrible gurgling sound.

"Marcus is down! He is gone! They got him and his flier!" Solovet heard Horatio's voice over the chaos. She didn't have time to spend mourning her soldier, for another rat was coming.

She severed tail after tail, cut chest after chest, but they never seemed to give up. Half of the gnawers attacking them now were already injured to some degree.

There was an earsplitting screech, followed by a yell of "No!"

"They got Gaia! They got her!" someone sobbed. Solovet gave a quick glance over at Horatio, who was kneeling beside his bleeding bond. Stupid idiot. If he wanted to survive, he would have to get out of there!

"Run, Horatio, run!" she cried, severing the ear of a smaller brown rat. Horatio got up and began to run. The Regalian commander didn't want to see what happened to him.

Suddenly, a particularly huge rat jumped up and grabbed Ajax by the wings, dragging him down. Solovet was left clinging onto her bond's neck, knowing he only had seconds to live. A rat came and knocked her sword out of her hand as she watched helplessly as the deadly fangs closed in on her flier's neck. She slipped off his back, desperately looking for her sword.

"Ajax!" she cried.

"Solovet…" Ajax muttered hoarsely as he was thrown to the ground, throat torn open. He said no more.

"No!" Solovet cried, stupidly lunging at the leg of the rat that had killed her bond, her partner. The rat kicked her aside and, all too quickly, clawed at her chest, lifted her up, and threw her against the wall with amazing force. But the world was already going black. She was dying, and she knew it. Dying alongside her bat. The hands of Death's were lingering over her, ready to grab her and pull her into its Shadowland for the rest of eternity. She turned her head and saw, through the slits of her closing eyes, the rats retreating with shouts and whoops of satisfaction and the bodies of her two soldiers and their bonds laying motionless on the floor of the cavern. She turned her head back again, crawling with the last remaining bits of her strength over to her dead bond, laying her hand on his chest. If she was going to die, she needed to be beside her bond. It was what they had promised each other.

The blood was soaking every part of her body, but the pain in her chest and the numerous wounds she had received was much too blinding, and it blocked all of her senses. This was it.

There was so much she would have loved to say to her dear ones. She hadn't always shown them much affection. "I am sorry" would have been first. I am sorry for all the things I have done to hurt you. Sorry for starting the plague that left so many of you dead. Sorry for everything.

"I love you" would have been next. Although I may not always show it, you mean the world to me, all of you. Vikus, Luxa, Susannah, Hazard, Howard, and everyone else.

There were many things that would come in between, but to sum it all up, to sum up her last seconds on Earth, her final words would be "I will miss you". I will miss you all so much. But I must go.

Head still on Ajax's chest, she muttered the words that she so longed to tell her loved ones. "I will miss you." She said softly. Her eyes closed for good, and she drifted off into the world she was unfamiliar with, but ready to face.

Little did she know that Queen Wevox was steadily rallying the spinners, choosing to join the human's cause. The decision had been made.

Solovet's death would soon be avenged.

* * *

**Okay, hope you guys liked! **

**Solovet: Why am I so…mushy at the end?**

**Me: Because you have a sweet, loving heart deep down inside, and you know it.**

**Solovet: That does not do much for my tough girl image. -punches the air-**

**Me: Okay…never do that again.**

**Solovet: Why did I not have a say in my own personality?**

**Me: Shuddup. You're a meanie, everyone hates you, and I'm trying to make them think you're not so bad. You should be thanking me. **

**Solovet: -scoffs-**

**Now we mist give a HUGE hand to Ares Is Awesome, or AiA. This story would be nowhere without her awesome Beta skills. Thank you SO much, AiA! -glomps beta-**


End file.
